In general, natural stone, artificial stone, natural wood, synthetic wood, etc. are used as finishing materials of buildings.
Basically, finishing materials are required to have an aesthetically pleasing appearance, good strength, light weight, and the like.
Since the finishing materials directly or indirectly contact a user's body, quality of the finishing materials such as texture or visual appearance is very important.
Natural stone, artificial stone, and the like have advantages, such as a smooth surface and scratch resistance due to high hardness, but also have disadvantages, such as high price, cold surface to touch, and low impact resistance.
Natural wood, synthetic wood, and the like have been widely used as internal finishing materials for buildings due to advantages, such as warm surface to touch and pleasing outer appearance. However, excessive use of wood materials is not preferable in view of the global environment, and wood materials are expensive.